Never Say Goodbye
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Keely and Phil finally admit their feelings toward eachother, but is it too late for their love to keep them together?
1. The news

This is my Phil of the future fic. i love ricky ullman, but unfortunately, i don't own the show. Chapters will get longer

Chapter 1: The news

Phil Diffy sat on the concrete steps in front of his house. He was completely devastated. His father had just told him the three worst words of his life: 'We're going home'. Though they had lived in the 21st century for a year now, the time machine was always somewhere in the back of his mind. When he first arrived in this time, he couldn't wait to hear those words. Then he had met her. KeelyTeslow.

He saw Keely walking up the street and quickly caught up with her. Without a word he hugged her. "Phil...? What's wrong?" she asked, rather confused. "I need to talk to you." he said.

Soon, they were sitting against the fence at the tennis courts. Keely was sitting between his legs leaning her head against his chest. "Keely...my dad fixed the time machine." he didn't have to say anything else, she knew what was coming. "You're going home?"she asked, he nodded. "Next week. I wish I didn't have to go, but my dad said that this isn't where we belong." Phil explained.

"Of course you belong here. When I'm with you, everything feels right." Keely admitted. "My parents said that i have to give them one good reson to stay. I've been thinking, and I've finally come up with an answer." Phil said. "Really, what is it?" she asked, curiously. "When I first came here the twenty second century was my home, but now, after this past year, i don't think I could go back and just forget about everything, about you." he explained. "You kept our secret, you could have turned us in to the F.B.I. or something" she cut him off. "You know I'd never do that to you, Phil. You're my best friend. And I have another reason you shouldn't leave..." Keely started. "Really, what's that?"he asked.

So, what did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Promises

This is my Phil of the future fic. i love ricky ullman, but unfortunately, i don't own the show. R&R please. 

Chapter 2: Promises

"...I have another reason you shouldn't leave." Keely started. "Really, what's that?"he asked.  
"Phil...I...I love you." she whispered into his ear, so quietly, he almost missed it. She moved to get up, rather emabarassed. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I couldn't let you leave without telling..." he cut her off by pulling her back. He leaned forward and said the words they both needed to hear-"I love you, too. I just didn't think you would like me back." he said and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her on the lips. As the kiss ended, Keely got lost in Phil's brown eyes, and she saw the sincere love he had for her.

"Maybe the twenty second century is where Pim, my mom, and my dad belong, but not me, I belong here, with you, Keel. I'm not going to go back with them. I'll find a way." he declared, still holding her in his arms.

"I'm really glad, I don't think I could live without you. Just promise me two things." she asked. "I'd do anything for you, what are they?" he said. "One: You'll always love me. Two: No matter what happens, promise me that we will never say goodbye" Keely stated, never taking her eyes off of him. he knew he would always love her, no matter what, and he never planned to leave her alone, so he nodded. "I promise I'll never stop loving you, no matter where I am, anytime, anyplace, and I promise to never ever say the 'g'-word" Phil swore, a smile spreading across his face. They pinky swore eachother and that promise would stay in their hearts forever.

I know I said I'd make the chapters longer and all, but I'm getting kicked off by my brother, I'll try to post more tomorrow or Monday, don't know for sure, Kelly and Phil forever.


	3. Hold me

This is my Phil of the future fic. I absolutely love Ricky Ullman, but unfortunately, I don't own the show. R&R please.

Keely and Phil sat in the tennis courts for over an hour before they realized that a good two inches of snow had piled up around them. "Hey, Keel, it's getting late, we should probably get back" Phil said, sadly, regretting that he had to ruin the moment. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go" she agreed, standing up and taking his hand in her own.

During the ten minute walk from the tennis courts to the street they lived on, another good inch of snow and ice had formed, and they could barely make it down the sidewalks. "Hey, do you want to crash at my house, I mean, it's hard enough walking now, and the wind's picking up." Phil suggested. "Ugh...that's probably a good idea." she said, as they turned down his driveway.

"Hey, Phil, can we talk?" his father asked, seeing his son come in. "No dad, I'm not talking to you. I'm not taking to mom, and I'm not talking to Pim, so don't try it. i just want to be left alone, okay?" he said, more loudly than necessary. "Fine, but in one week, we are leaving. So, you might want to start packing" the older man retorted. "Come on Keel, let's go up to my room." Phil said, changing the subject. She nodded and followed him upstairs.

"I probably shouldn't have said all that. Now there's no hope they'll let me stay here. I'm such a complete idiot!"he yelled at himself, pacing back and forth. "Phil...no you're not. I would have yelled, too and probably a lot worse than you, because, we just found out that what we could have together might get ripped right out from underneath of us. I want to yell because they are going to take you away from me. So can you just do me one thing?" she asked. He nodded. "Can you please just hold me. I know it might sound strange, but when I'm in your arms, everything feels right." before she even finished her sentence, Phil was holding her, and he never wanted to let her go.

By the time morning came, a lot more had happened than just holding. They had gotten lost in the moment, and did something they would never, ever regret. (if you need a mental picture of what I'm trying to say here- go listen to Keith Anderson's _Pickin' Wildflowers_, trust me you'll get the hint .)

Keely woke up with Phil's arms protectively wrapped around her. She fely his even breathing, telling her that he was still asleep. She managed to roll over so she was facing his chest, and began running her fingers over his muscles. Soon after that Phil woke up. "What are you doing, Keel?" he asked, rather amused by her actions. "Nothing, why didn't you tell me you had a six-pack?" she teased. "Did you need to know I had a six-pack?" Phil answered. "Questions don't answer questions" Keely responded. "I love you"he said, holding her close to him again. "I love you, too, Philly Willy" she said, a wicked grin on her face. "I thought we agreed that was off the table?" he whined.

Then a knock on the door disturbed them. "Hey sleepyheads, time to get up!" Pim yelled. "Alright runt, we're coming." Phil yelled, pulling himself out of bed.

Sorry about the wait guys, but I had this chapter all typed up and ready to go, and then this damn comuter chrashed and deleted my entire hard-drive. We got it fixed fast though so...here ya go, R&R please! And should I move it up to Pg-13? By the way the lyrics for that song are here.

**Keith Anderson- Pickin' Wildflowers-**

**Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening? **

**Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?**

**I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,**

**And I iced down a six-pack. **

**Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama, **

**Like 007 we can keep it covert.**

**Undercover on the ground by the water **

**Gonna get a little peace... on earth.**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?**

**Got a spot way back in the woods.**

**Sneak away for a couple of hours,**

**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

**Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin**

**And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree.**

**Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollenating,**

**Dive on in like honey bees.**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?**

**Got a spot way back in the woods.**

**Sneak away for a couple of hours,**

**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

**Take a trail ride if you know what I mean**

**Hey baby won't you come with me?**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?**

**Got a spot way back in the woods.**

**Sneak away for a couple of hours,**

**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?**

**Got a spot way back in the woods.**

**Sneak away for a couple of hours,**

**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**


	4. Snow day

This is my Phil of the future fic. I absolutely love Ricky Ullman, but unfortunately, I don't own the show. R&R please.

Chapter 4: Snow Day

Then a knock on the door disturbed them. "Hey sleepyheads, time to get up!" Pim yelled. "Alright runt, we're coming." Phil yelled, pulling himself out of bed.

Ten minutes later they were both downstairs having pancakes."Well, we're off to school. Bye" Phil said. "Ugh...Phil, we don't have school today, there's more than two feet of snow out there." Pim informed him, as if he should already know. "Okay. So then, snowball fight?" he challenged. Pim got that evil look in her eyes as they raced outside. Phil grinned maniacly, pulling out the replicator and copied himself. They were in the safety of their own bakyard, so they were fine.

After a few hours of all out war, both sides called a truce. They were all wet, cold, and tired and couldn't wait to get some toasty hot chocolate into their systems. "Hey, Phil, you want to go sleding?" Keely asked. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Phil agreed and they went back outside.

Soon, they were standing at the top of a huge hill with a ramp at the bottom that shot you across a small stream. "You can go first."Keely said. He nodded and started to slide down, using the sled as a snowboard. He reached the bottom and made the jump, landing a good ten feet past the stream. "Nice job, Phil. That was pretty good!" Keely shouted down to him.

Keely started to slide down on her own sled, but hit the ramp at an odd angle, causing her to fly sideways, into a tree, and ultimately into a whipe-out that could have ended up on America's Funniest Home Video's. There was just one problem, she didn't get up. Phil rushed over to her, kneeling beside her. "Keely, wake up! Come on, Keel! You have to wake up!" he yelled, shaking her motionless, unconcious body.

Luckily, a few of Phil's friends happened to be on their way down to the slope and heard him screaming. "Phil, what happened?" Myron asked. "She wiped out, and I can't get her to wake up" Phil explained. "Okay, you stay here, I'll go get help!" Myron sayd, and ran back up the hill.

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedics had Keely on a stretcher and were pulling it up the hill. Phil rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital. Once there, and after what seemed likean excrutiatingly long wait, they finally let Phil in to see her. She was in a coma, had a concussion, and a broken wrist. He held her hand in his own, praying she would wake up.

So what did you think. I would have made it longer, but I have to cut it here, or else this would be the neverending chapter. I'll update soon, Please R & R 


	5. Memories

_This is my Phil of the future fic. I absolutely love Ricky Ullman, but unfortunately, I don't own the show. R&R please. Note- Keely's memories are in bold._

Chapter 5: Memories

Keely's mind was flooding with memories, mostly of her and Phil. Of all the times they had shared together this last year.

The day Phil had taken her to France for lunch

**"Phil, Phil, Phil! There's a big teacher's conference at lunch today, so we're all allowed to go off campus for lunch!" Keely shouted approaching Phils locker. "I know; it was on the morning announcements. I was the one who read it on the morning announcements...you were there." he reminded her, walking down the hall. "Oh, that's right! I guess I was all wrapped up thinking about where I wanted to go. What do you think—burritos, sushi?" she pondered her options carefully. "How about French fries? _Real_ French fries." he suggested, proudly. "Sure." she agreed, grinning happily.**

**Soon they were hovering over France on board the skyak. "Phil, what happens if somebody sees us?" Keely asked. "Hah! They'll report a UFO and nobody'll believe 'em!" he joked. "Let's go to Italy for dessert! I want to get a cannoli!" she declared.**

**Not long after that, they were back at shool, Phil enjoying French fries, and Keely, eating a cannoli. "So, when you see Italy from the Skyak, it really is shaped like a boot! Although, the heel is way too high to be comfortable. Anyway, the cannolis are awesome." she said taking a bite of the dessert. **

**Phil gasped and pointed Keely away from him, "What's that!" he said. With Keely distracted, he reached over, snatched the rest of the cannoli out of her hand, and shoved it into his mouth. Keely looked completely shocked when she realized what he'd done. "Mmm, you're right; they are awesome. Mmm, great." he replied, with a full mouth.**

Then when they used the New-Ager on their science project

**The plant sitting on Phil's desk was shriveled up and dry. "I think we should call it a plumen." Keely suggested, referring to the cross between plums and lemons that their project was supposed to demonstrate. "Why don't we just call it dead? Keely, why didn't you water it?" he asked, examinig the remaints of the plant. "I watered it!" she argued back. "Once. Well, there goes our semester grade." Phil said, sitting down. **

**"Phil, you must have some sort of super, duper future thing that can zap it back to life?" she asked. "Keely, it's not a good idea just to zap away our mistakes." he warned her. "Wait a minute. You can do it, can't you?" Keely asked, already knowing he could. Phil got a worried look on his face, realizing that he had definetly said the wrong thing. "Please, Philly Willy?" she begged, adding a puppy-dog pout no one could possibly resit. "Alright, fine...but you have to make me one promise, okay?...Don't ever call me 'Philly Willy' again!" he asked as he replaced the pot. "Deal, 'Philly Willy' off the table" she agreed.**

Then there was when Phil had first seen her in her older form

**Keely was waking throught the hall, approaching Phil at their locker."Ugh...Hello." Phil replied nervously, not having a clue of what was going on. "Hello, Phillip Diffy. Is that oranfe juice for me?" the older keely asked, gesturing to said drink. "Ugh...no...it's for a friend of mine." he informed the so-called stranger. "Ah, you mean that little cutie, Keely Teslow, the one who's smart, funny, and one day gonna look just like this!" she said happily. Phil's eyes went wide, "Whoa! No way! Keely, you look incredible...and I can't believe you took the New-Ager!" he replied, going from shocked to annoyed all at once. he then took away her orangr juice. "Phil, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what I'd look like..."**

Their many tennis games

**"Is it me, or is this Roger guy weirdly competitive?" Phil asked, hittng the tennis ball over the net. "I'd say just plain weird." Keely answered. "Well, there's no way he's beating our invention." he said, hitting the ball to her agin. "The Pudinator!" she yelled. "That's right" Phil said. **

**He then knocked the ball to the ground in her court. "Yes, I win, thank you, thank you!" he shouted, enjoying his victory. "No way, Phil. That was wide!" she argued. "Keely, that was in by a mile!" he defended. "Okay, tiebreaker" Keely said, watching Phil jump over the net. A moment later, Phil had come out on top in their tiebreaker."Ha! Come on, Keely, say it! Say it!" he said smugly. "Phil Diffy, the tennis master of the universe. Now and whatever century he may live in." she announced as he bowed. "But remember; I've been tennis master eight times, you've only been it seven times." she reminded him. **

**Phil rolled his eyes at her, "Keely, Keely, Keely" he teased. "Don't you triple 'Keely' me!" she said, pushing him a little. Then they started to play around with their tennis rackets, using them like light sabers. "Two out of three?" he questioned. "Duh!" was Keely's response. He started to walk back to his side, but she hit him in the back with her racket. He fell over the net, shocked by her actions. **

Next was when she had almost lost Phil the first time

**Phil was leaning against the net at the tennis courts, sadness in his eyes, as keely came running over to him. "Phil, I got your message. Where's your racket?" Keely asked, confused. "My dad says that our Pudinator project will draw a lot of attention, and people will find out we're from the future... My family has to move." he told her grimly. "Ugh...but this is crazy. We had all these plans. we were gonna go fishing this summer, and I hate fishing. the only reason I was gonna go, was because, I thought it might be fun with you. So, when are you leaving?" Keely asked, tears instantly springing to her eyes. "Tonight." Phil said. "Tonight...I hate this, it's not fair. It seems like kids should have a say in wheter they move or not."she cried. "Tell me about it." Phil told her. "So, you wanna play one last game of tennis?" she asked, tossing him the ball. "Keely, you know I do, but i can't I have to help pack. Bye Keel." he said, hugging her. He walked away and about a foot later, he threw the tennis ball, he winced when a cat hissed, "Sorry!" he called. As Phil walked away, Keely just stood there, "Bye Phil." she whispers.**

All of these memories raced through Keely's mind. Phil had not once left her side. His parents had delayed the return home, only after many hours of Phil arguing with his parents. His main point being that Keely would never forgive him if he left without saying good-bye. It had been two weeks since the accident at the hill and Phil was starting to worry she wouldn't wake up. He needed her. More than anything, he needed to talk to her, to figure out a way to stay with her forever, before he had to resort to sabotaging the time machine.

It was the sixteenth day of the coma and, once again, Phil was holding her hand. "Keely, you have to wake up, please." he begged, starting to cry. He was really starting to lose hope these last few days. His tears landed softly on her hand, as he rubbed her palm gently with his thumb. His eyes went wide as saucers when he felt her squeeze his hand. He dared to look up, and saw her eyes open. Phil was completely speechless, all he could do was hug her, and he did, and he never wanted to go.

_Here ya go, I made it longer. those flashbacks took forever. And i know about the new speaker new paragraph rule, but my computer gets all funky if I try to, so i cant do that, or else it would get confusing. Please R & R. Oh, and I am starting a C2 for POTF, Pheely stories._


	6. A Simple Plan

_This is my Phil of the future fic. I absolutely love Ricky Ullman, but unfortunately, I don't own the show. R&R please. Kinda angsty._

Chapter 6: A Simple Plan

A month had passed since Keely had woken up from her coma. His parents had dragged him back to 2121. In order to stay until she woke up, he had agreed to go back willingly. That was the price he paid in order to hear her say ' I love you' again. He had left her with a gadget he had never needed over his stay. Its use was for calling between centuries (oddly specific) as a way for Keely to cantact him in emergencies.

Phil was absolutely miserable without her. the luxuries of the future made life seem incredibly boring. He had brought a modern day CD player back with him. A CD Keely had given him for his birthday, by Simple Plan, was just one of the many things that reminded him of her. Song number three, definetly described how he felt at the time. It was called Perfect World, and it was about losing someone important to you. He put his headphones on and turned it on.

_I never could've seen this far _

_I never could've seen this coming _

_It seems like my world's falling apart, Yeah _

_Why is everything so hard _

_I don't think that I can deal with the things you said _

_It just won't go away _

He had left Keely behind and alone. Had someone told him two years ago that the year 2121 would not feel like home much longer, he would never have believed him. Even his friends here didn't understand the way he was feeling. His world had come crashing down on him as soon as his dad had said those words. Words that no longer aplied to him. 'We're going home'. What was home? Where the people you cared about were? Where everyone else thought you belonged? Or where you felt special, where somebody always understood you, and you could be yourself, the place you always felt right? He just didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he felt home with Keely.

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you _

_This means nothing _

_Nothing at all _

His parents didn't understand either. They had no idea how much he loved her, and he could not for the life of him, explain it in words. It seemed like his happiness didn't matter to them. He knew that they had to miss 2005 too. He was sure Pim did, she had left many good friends, too. He had even tried to get her to help him. It still didn't work.

_I used to think that I was strong _

_Until the day it all went wrong _

_I think I need a miracle to make it through, Yeah _

_I wish that I could bring you back _

_I wish that I could turn back time _

_Cause I can't let go _

_I just can't find my way, Yeah _

_Without you I just can't find my way _

He was lost without her. He felt so weak, for leaving her, for not telling her his feelings for her sooner, for her pain. He wished that he could go back to happier days, to when they were together, so he could change what happened. He had to find a way back. He had to. He loved her too much to let her go.

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you _

_This means nothing _

_Nothing at all _

_I don't know what I should do now _

_I don't know where I should go _

_I'm still here waiting for you _

_I'm lost when you're not around _

_I need to hold on to you _

_I just can't let you go _

_Yeah _

_Yeah _

He didn't know what he could do now. He had just about run out of ideas. He wracked his brain for ideas. Then one popped into his head, but he had to wait to put in motion. The timing had to be perfect for it to work.

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen _

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here _

_And it makes no sense _

_I could just pick up the pieces _

_But to you _

_This means nothing _

_Nothing at all _

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all _

_Nothing at all _

"Maybe it's not a perfect world, but it can have a happy ending." he thought, turning off the computer.

_Sorry this is kinda short, I have to go to bed. I am trying to update, but now Spring Breaks over, and the teachers have decided that our minds slacked too much over break so they should pile on the homework, and next week I'm super busy, so the updating might slow down a little. R & R please. The Song is by Simple plan. It's called Perfect World. it's my favorite song!_


	7. Lost

Sorry i haven't updated recently, but we had to get a brand new computer cause mine crashed and it took me forever to get everything back... and I redid this chapter cause I wanted to go in a different direction... I'll be working on it a lot more now... And they still dont belong to me...

Chapter 7: Lost

"Maybe it's not a perfect world, but it can have a happy ending." he thought, turning off the computer.

Not five minutes later did the device that was tying him to Keely start buzzing. "Keely? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that he had told her to use it only in emergencies.

"Phil? I have to tell you something. Promise you wont be mad?" she sounded desperate, like something really big was happening.

"Keely, I could never be mad at you. What's wrong?" he asked, his worry increasing.

"Phil, I'm..." and then he heard a loud banging noise followed by something that sounded like 'Phil help!' and then silence.

"Keely, I'm coming! Just hold on!" he yelled, almost in tears since he didn't know what was wrong. "Something is wrong. I've got to save Keely!" he told himself. He grabbed his gadgets and bolted out the door.

Not too long after that, he had managed to hotwire a time-machine and get to 2005. He went up to Keely's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. So, he tried the door, it was unlocked. He knew that was strange. Mandy Teslow was one of the weirdest people he'd met, and considering the people he lived with, that was definetly saying something.

"Keely! Where are you Keel?" he shouted and began searching the house. He made his way upstairs to Keely's room, and started searching, he found that her computer was on and noticed she had several email's from the same person. He opened one of them.

_To: K e e l y 7 8 9 0 a o l . c o m_

_From: H o t s t u f f y a h o o . c o m_

_Hey keely, its me, tanner, I wanted to know, since that loser Phil finally left, will you go out with me? how can u refuse such a genorous offer? i mean i am the most popular guy in school..._

Phil read several more letters like this before leaving the room to avoid destroying keely's computer. "Tanner, you have Keely, I know you do..." he muttered to himself, exiting Keely's house and walkng the few blocks to Tanner's house.

I'll be working on Chapter eight really soon...


	8. Found

Chapter 8: Found

"Tanner, you have Keely, I know you do..." Phil muttered to himself, exiting Keely's house and walkng the few blocks to Tanner's house.

After knocking on the door several times, and upon getting no response, he backed up and kicked the door, leaaving shattered wood fragments behind as he raced up the stairs. "Tanner! Keely! Where are you?" he yelled, running from room to room, before finally finding a locked door.

"Open up!" he yelled, giving only a seconds worth of time for someone to comply with his command before making his own door.

What he saw when the door was out of his way made his blood run cold. Keely, who was unconcious, bloody, and beaten, lie motionless on Tanner's bedroom floor. He feared the worse as he looked her over, seeing if there were any obvious injuries he could help, to his relief, no bones appeared to be broken. She had four deep gashes on her back and had several bruises. Then he realized exactly what Tanner had done to her. He had attacked her, beaten her, and worst of all, raped her. He pulled her into his arms and never wanted to let go, but if he wanted to save her, he was going to have to.

Several minutes after calling, an ambulance arrived. One of the EMT's asked what happened, and Phil explained everything, except for the future part, and watched as the loaded her into the medic. "Can I go with her?" he asked, pretty sure they would say no.

"Go ahead," the lead paramedic agreed, as they prepare to head for the hospital. It was then that he noticed the slight bulge in her stomach. Then it clicked. Earlier she had said she needed to tell him something. He thought back to their breif conversation.

_"Keely? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that he had told her to use it only in emergencies._

_"Phil? I have to tell you something. Promise you wont be mad?" she sounded desperate, like something really big was happening._

_"Keely, I could never be mad at you. What's wrong?" he asked, his worry increasing._

_"Phil, I'm..."_

Pregnant. That was what she was about to tell him. "Will the baby be okay?" he asked, the question seeming to come out of nowhere. All was silent for a minute. "We don't know, It depends on hw much blood she lost and how bad the attack was," one of the EMT's explained, just as they pulled into the hospital.

They rolled Keely away and made Phil stay behind in the waiting room. hough this gave Phil some time to go over everything that had happened within the last hour, he still felt like every minute was an hour. "Tanner if Keely doesn't wake up, or if you killed my child... I swear I'll kill you." he muttered to himself.

So, I know no one was expecting that, but hey no ones done it before in their story. I'll update again later...


	9. Information

They still dont belong to me...

Chapter 8: Information

"Tanner if Keely doesn't wake up, or if you killed my child... I swear I'll kill you." he muttered to himself.

After an hour or so one of the nurses came out to get Phil. He asked her tons of questions but she simply said that the doctor would explain everything a little later. 'Great, more waiting...' he thought as the turned down yet another hallway and stopped at an open door. "The police want to talk to you and to her when she wakes up." the nurse said and left him alone with her.

"Oh, that's reassuring, what if I'd been Tanner..." he mumbled, so mad at himself for not getting to her sooner that he took it out on other peolple. "Keely, I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you, ever again" he cried, taking her hand. He looked her over, taking in the damage Tanner had done. She had a black eye over her left eye. Both of her wrists had handshaped bruises on them, and thats just what he could see, he was almost scared to see what lie behind the sheet and hospital gown.

A moment later the doctor came in, she announced herself as Dr. Jamie Thompson, a specialist in cases like Keely's. "Could you explainher injuries to me, please?" he asked, never taking her eyes off of Keely.

"Rape is any form of sexual activity that a person doesn't agree to, ranging from touching to penetration. Rape is a crime even if you already know the person who attacked you - the person in this case was a friend. It's a crime even if she didn't fight back since she was unconscious. The best thing to do when someone is raped is to get them to the hospital as fast as you can. Once at the hospital the doctors will perform a rape kit, which is where they collect evidence that the attcker may have left behind, clothing fibers, saliva, hairs or even semen. They'd use all of that in court, normally we'd test for pregnancy, or give the morning after pill, but..." she started to explain, Phil nodded, knwing what she meant.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"We'll know soon enough. It takes time to tell if the fetus is okay. As for her other injries, she has several broken ribs, Her left carsus (wrist) is broken, she has quite a few bruises, and she'll be really sore when she wakes up. She probably won't want to walk for a few days. You're the only one she's responded to so far," she said, gesturing to the hand that reused to release his. "If you're there for her, she might take everything better. Help her keep her mind off of it. When she wakes up, let her cry and remind her that none of this is her fault, or yours, before you start blaming yourself. Rape is a crime and she should and by the look in your eyes, will press charges against this guy. Now, i've got to finish my rounds, you can stay with her, and I'll be back later." she finished, and quickly left the room.

I know a lot about biology, I want to be a CSI after I finish school, I know most of the human bones, sorry if this is confusing anyone, I'll post more really soon. Keep reviewing...


	10. Awakening

I still don't own anyone...

Chapter 10: Awakening

The doctor finished explaining Keely's condition to him and left the room.

Phil had started to fall asleep in the chair next to Keely's bed, still holding her hand. "Phil...?" a weak voice muttered.

"Keel'?" he said, groggily, quickly pulling himself out of his light sleep. "How do you feel? Do you remeber anything?" Phil asked, as she grabbed his hand to make sure he was really there.

"Is it really you? Are you really here?" she asked, staring up at him. He nodded, "Yes, Keel, it's me, and I promise you that I'm never leaving again. My home is with you." he said. Without a word, she pulled him close to her, hugging him with all the strength she had. "Do you know?" she asked trying to put her hands on her stomach and finding one wrapped in plaster. "Yeah, it kinda hit me in the ambulance on the way here. They still don't kow if the baby's okay yet." he told her, anticipating the next question.

"Did they catch Tanner?" she asked, the memories of what he had done to her fashing through her mind, causing her to shake, which irritated her broken ribs. "IT's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll be here for you as long as you need me here, I even have permission to stay here after visiting hours. They said that you'll be really sore and you probably won't want to move much." he told her.

It was then that she started to cry, more like sob, actually. He carefully slid into the small bed with her, let her cry on his shoulder, she had told him that everything felt right when she was in his arms, he hoped it was still true. "D you want to talk about it?" he asked, not sure if that was the right question. She nodded against his chest.

"I was about to tell you... Then Tanner came in a-and grabbed me..." she sobbed. He gripped her tighter at the mention of her rapists name. "He took me back to his... house and took me to his room..." she continued through the sobbing. "The entire time he was touching me, I was wishing you were there to stop him. To save me, to let me sit in your arms..." Phil ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "After a minute he had my clothes off and I couldn't get him off of me... he was too strong. After he...finished, he noticed my stomach... he started slashing my back. After that he pulled some of my clothes back on and left, right before I passed out, I saw you burst in and I knew I was safe," she finished, and her sobbing picked up again.

"Keel' it's not your fault. Tanner is the only one to blame, and he should pay for what he did. It's gonna be hard, but it will put him where he belongs so he can never hurt you again. When I found out what he did to you and then realized you were pregnant, I was ready to kill him, but I know that doing that wouldn't solve anything,so I'll leave it up to you if you want to press charges or not, I'll stand by you." he promised, as her tears subsided.

"I want to put him in jail." she said sternly, as three familiar people walked into the room.

So what do you think, I'm on a typing spree here, I'll post the enxt one in a little while... REVIEW!


	11. Confrontation

Still not mine...

Chapter 11: Confrontation

"I want to put him in jail." she said sternly, as three familiar people walked into the room.

"Mom! Dad! Pim! What are you doing here?" he asked, now rather concerned that they'd drag him back to 2122.

"What are _WE _doing here? What are _YOU _doing here?" his father boomed.

"Keely was in trouble. I wasn't just going to let her die." he said, making a note of the fact that they still hadn't realized that he was in the hospital with her for a reason. "I'm not going back with you. I belong here. Not in 2122. My family is here." he said, holding keely close.

"Phil, what are you talking about? And why is Keely in the hospital?' " Pim asked finally realizing that Keely was there.

"If you guys really loved me you wouldn't make me choose between you and Keely. But, if you insist, I pick Keely. And Keely is here because Tanner attacked her and then beat her because he realized that she was pregnant." Phil explained, leaving out the gruesome details.

"Pregnant?" Lloyd growled, furious at his son's irresponsibility.

"Yeah, dad. As in 'carrying my child' pregnant," Phil repeated, ignoring the shocked looked on all three of his family members faces. "I'm not going back! I'm staying here with Keely and our baby. This last month has been hell for me. I was completely miserable. And neither of you seemed to care. This is my home, this is where I belong." he tried to make them understand.

"Yeah, dad. I wanna stay here, too." Pim agreed, sitting on the edge of Keely's rather crowded bed.

"Fine, I give up. You three stay here.I'll head back to get some stuff. I'll be back in a few days." Lloyd accepted the situation, realiziing if he didn't he'd lose his son. he turned to leave and left Keely, Phil, Pim and Barbara alone.

"Hey, Phil, can I talk to you a minute out in the hall?" his mother asked him. He nodded, and reluctantly left Keely alone in the room, talking with Pim. "What really happened to Keely?" she asked once in the hallway.

"Tanner, that guy she dated, abdcted her, took her back t his house, and raped her. I found her in a heap on his bedroom floor. She has a broken wrist, some fractured ribs, and has tons of bruises and three big gashes on her back. And we don't even know if the baby is okay yet." he explained, and finally released his own tears. leaning on his mother's shoulder and crying. After a moment he calmed down and headed back in to stay with Keely.

Not long after that did Dr.Thompson arrive. "Ah, you're awake. The police will be by tomorrow to ask you some questions. Has your stomach been hurting you since you woke up?" the doctor questioned, Keely shook her head 'no'. "That's good, it means your baby is probably okay, but I'll need to do an ultrasound to make sure, okay?" Phil and Keely both nodded.

Once the equipment was set up, Dr. Thompson started the exam and pointed out different parts of their barely developed child. "Good news, your baby checks out completely fine, which is rather surprising die to the amout of trauma you sustained within the last two months. Try not to end up here agin or it might not get so lucky." the doctor explained giving the child a clean bill of health.

Okay guys, three chapters today. It's 12:40 here, I'm going to sleep, I'll post more tomorrow! Now review!


	12. Nightmares

STILL NOT MINE...

Chapter 12: Nightmares

By that night Pim, and Barbara had headed back to their old house, to start fixing it up a little. Phil and Keely were still in the hospital. He noticed she was having some trouble getting to sleep, so he slid in next to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her, avoidding the slash marks on her back.

"Phil?" she asked, half asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Is this okay?" he asked, gently taking her hand in his. She nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

A few hours passed, but they were restless for Keely. She kept seeing Tanner, during the attack. The fact that he was still out there. Thus began another nightmare, about Tanner showing up and killing them all. She woke up around three in a cold sweat. Phil's arms still protectively wrapped around her. She somehow managed to shift so she was facing his chest. Like the night before her accident she rand her hand along his chest, which, a moment later, had him awake.

"What's wrong Keel?" he asked noticng her distress.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare. I had to make sure you were still here. It all seemed so real," she told him, hugging him again. "Tanner's still out there, he could come here and hurt you or our child..." he cut off her rant.

"Or you... Don't worry, there are two armed police officers outside your door, Tanner can't hurt you. And if he did get in here, I'd never let him near you." he promised her. After a few minutes he gently kissed her as she turned around, He held her right hand with his and placed it over her stomach. Not another nightmare woke Keely up that night.

In the morning the detectives arrived to ask them questions. After abot and hour, they had all the information they needed, and excused themselves.

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night," she told him, still resting in his arms.

"It's okay. That's what I'm here for. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I just want to be there for you. Forever," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much" she said.

"I love you, too, Keel" he replied,

Just then the door opened and someone neither of them wanted to see appeared. "Tanner, what the hell are you doing here?" Phil yelled jumping out of the bed.

"I'm here to finish what I started. Now, get out of my way," he said, shoving Phil out of his path. Tanner lunged for Keely. But, Phil moved in. He dove on top of Tanner, attempting to stop him from ever touching Keely again.

"Get away from her!" Phil yelled, slamming his fist into Tanner's face. Temporarily restraining the rapist. A moment later one of the armed guards that were supposed to be watching the door, stepped in to see what all the commotion was about.

"How did he get in here?" Phil asked, handing Tanner over.

"We had to go talk to our commanding officer, we thought you'd be fine for five minutes." the second officer explained, dragging the semi-conscious Tanner out the door. He was glaring daggers at Phil and Keely.

After several more minutes of Phil lecturing the officers, they left to take Tanner to the police station, leaving Phil and Keely alone. "Are you okay?" she asked him, noticong his hand was bruised from the force of his punch.

He nodded, "I should be asking you that,"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you tackled him before he got close enough," she said, pulling him close to her again.

"See, your nightmare didn't come true," he said, kissing her, gently.

ITS A LITTLE LONGER AND I"LL UPDATE MORE LATER FOR SOME REASON I TYPE BETTER AT NIGHT, NOW, REVIEW!


	13. Arrangements

still not mine...

Chapter 13 : Arrangements

A week had passed and Phil had not once left her side. Today she was to be released from the hospital. Phil and Keely were walking from the hospital to give them some time to talk alone. They decided to stop in the park, seeing as Keely was still a little sore.

"You're moms still on her buisness trip, right?" Phil asked, as Keely sat on the swing and he started pushing her.

"Yep. She called yesterday, she'll be a few more months," Keely told him.

"Do you want to stay with us? That way if you get another nightmare you can wake me up easily," he suggested.

"Is it okay with your parents?" she asked, liking the idea.

"It took some convincing, but they agreed," he said, remembering the conversation he had had with his family earlier.

_"Mom, Dad, if Keely wants to, can she stay here?" he asked them. His dad had returned a few days after leaving._

_He recieved a "Sure" from his mom, and a "Not a chance" from his dad. _

_"It's not like it'll get her pregnant," Pim butted in. Phil sent an awkward glance toward his sister._

_"Fine..." Lloyd agreed, "We'll put a bigger bed on your room."_

"Okay. I'll stay with you. Phil, what about school, I mean I'll be okay now, but after summer, when we go back, and I start to show..." she asked, getting worried.

"Keel, I'll be there with you all the way. I won't let anything happen to you, and, if you want we could homeschool, it's not that bad..." he suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, but we'll take it as it comes," she agreed, as they started to walk again, finally stopping at Keely's house where she packed up some of her things and then proceeded to Phil's house.

That night Keely lay sleeping in Phil's arms. Around three she woke up, in tears, Phil was getting rather used to this and had found several ways of comforting her.

"Keely, it's okay. Tanner's gone he can't hurt you ever again," he said, trying to relax her a little bit.

**"Lullaby Lullaby**

**Baby-o**

**Both of us know that it's time to go**

**Nighty, night, night**

**Sleepy bye-o**

**Lullaby baby-o**

**I love you so my baby-o**

**So much more than you'll ever know**

**From the top of your head to your cute little toes**

**I love you, my baby-o**

**Lullaby Lullaby**

**Baby-o**

**Both of us know that it's time to go**

**Nighty, night, night**

**Sleepy bye-o**

**Lullaby baby-o"**

Phil sung the lullaby that she had made him memorize. He had learned that her father had sung that to her just before he left to go into the army.She had made him promise to sing it to their child once it was born. But, he had learned it was a great way to get her back to sleep after a Tanner induced nightmare.

This chapter was pretty much fluff. I redid it cause before it was moving to fast and this slowed it down a bit. hope u like it... REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE U A COOKIE!


	14. Surprises Part 1

_Still not mine... and sorry guys i have to skip some time here, and on sunday im leaving for vacation so, i cant update for a few days..._

Chapter 14: Surprises (Part 1)

Two months had passed since Keely's release from the hospital. In that time her nightmares subsided, and she could sleep peacefully through the night as long as she was in Phil's arms. Their sophomore year was over and summer had just begun. No one had seemed to notice Keely's change in wardrobe or attitude...sometimes.

But, today, none of that mattered. Today was Keely's sixteenth birthday, the day of Mandy Teslow's return, and the day that they could find out the sex of their baby. Pim, Barbara, Lloyd and Keely's mother were helping Phil with a surprise party. He would go with her to the doctor's and upon their return, everyone would jump out and yell 'Surprise!'

"I can't wait until we find out, then we can paint... not that it will take much effort with your handy gadgets. And we can start picking out names and clothes and things like that!" she beamed, happily from the passenger seat of Phil's new car. This was one of Keely's good days, for the last few weeks they would get into the occasional arguement, but half-way through the fight one of them realized how incredibly stupid whatever it was they were disagreeing about was, and that it was simply a result of Keely's raging hormones, leading to a peaceful apology.

For the rest of their drive to the local hospital, they talked about how different their lives would be and about the things the needed to do before their child's birth. Once they arrived at the hospital they signed in and took a seat in the waiting room. "So, Keel, what do you want for your birthday?" Phil asked, holding her hand in his.

"I don't know. I feel like I already have the best presents in the world," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"You and this baby. When I found out, I thought I would be scared, because I was alone. But, once you were back in my life, it all feels so right," Keely explained as the doctor called them back.

Several minutes later, many people in the waiting room were jolted back to earth when a loud, girlish svream sounded from down the hall. "YES! IT"S A GIRL!" Keely screamed, causing Phil to cover his ears and attempt to calm Keely down at the same time. A smile spread across his face as he watched the screen from the ultrasound, showing his growing child's heartbeat and ever-active movements.

_Sorry this is short but I have to finish packing, we leave on Sunday and I promise I'll post one or two more chapters before I leave... Hope u like it... 3 review please!_


	15. Surprises Part 2

Still not mine... and im now bac

Chapter 15: Surprises (Part 2)

The entire way home they talked about how great the news was. As they pulled into the driveway of the Diffy household all was silent. Keely and Phil stepped out of the car and proceeded up to the house. Phil hung back as Keely opened the door and switched on the lights. A loud greeting of 'Surprise!' filled the air as a shocked Keely stared at her friends, neighbors and her mother.

"MOM!" Keely yelled, running to hug her mother. "When did you get back? How have you been?"

"This morning, and I'm great now that I'm back! Now, hw are you doing?" Mandy Teslow asked, looking at her daughter.

"I'm great mom," Keely replied as Phil interrupted and excused himself and Keely.

"Happy Birthday, Keel," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled as he kissed her, resting his hand on her stomach. "Should we tell them?" she asked.

He nodded, and turned to face everyone who was chatting amongst themselves. "Attention everyone! We have an important announcement to make! This morning we found out that Keely is having a..." he paused to build up suspense. "...girl!"

All of the women in the room erupted with shouts and applause, awhile the men silently applauded, attempting to avoid the females rusing toward Keely to feel the baby kick.

As the afternoon proceeded on, Phil and Keely passed the time chatting with friends, eating several, snacks, Keely's bring much more...creative...such as picles dipped in peanut butter and M&M's, judging a karaoke contest instigated by Tia, who won, and opening several presents, including a beautiful sterling silver necklace from Phil. After a while, people started to drift out, except for the Diffy's and Keely and her mother.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her as a slow song came over the stereo set up in the backyrad. It was by Lonestar.

_Got a picture of you_

_I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes and see it_

_When the world gets dark_

_Got a memory of you_

_I carry in my soul_

_I Wrap it close around me_

_When the nights get cold._

He rocked her back and forth, holding her in his arms, knowing that he wanted to stay like this forever.

_If you asked me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby_

_If you could read my mind._

He loved her so much, and she felt the same way for him. She couldn't have been happier, ever. The one person she loved more than anything was here with her, dancing with her, loving her.

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

'Now, for the last part of the surprise..' Phil thought, and stopped dancing. He knelt down, taking her hand with one of his as he rummaged around in his pocket for a velvet case. "Keely... SInce the day I met you almost two years I knew that I'd always love you. Now, after everything we've been through, you are carrying our daughter, and in a few months she'll be born. Would you marry me?" he proposed

_I still wait for the phone_

_In the middle of the night_

_Thinking you might call me_

_If your dreams don't turn out right_

_And it still amazes me_

_That I lie here in the dark_

_Wishing you were next to me_

_With your head against my heart._

"Do you really have to ask, Phil? Of course!" she said, pulling him to his feet.

_If you asked me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby_

_If you could read my mind._

He carefully placed a silver, diamond ring on her finger and kissed her lightly

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

"I love you so much, Keely" he said, as the continued dancing to the song.

_Minutes turn to hours_

_And the hours turn to days_

_Seems it's been forever_

_That I've felt this way._

"I love you, too, Phil," she replied, as the song started to fade out.

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true, ohh_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

_That I don't think of you..._

_Sry this is kinda short guys... and its mostly fluff... but, hey, bet no one saw that coming... ill update soon, i just had to finish that out so i could move on...REVIEW PLEASE!_


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

Still not mine... though eventually some will be...

Chapter 16: An Unexplected Arrival

Keely was now in her seventh month of pregnancy. She and Phil were at the mall looking for last minute things they had forgotten about, as well as buying Keely some more maternity clothes. They had been shopping for a while when they decided to stop and get lunch. Olive Garden was the closet, most uncrowded place, and the smells coming from the resturaunt were drawing Keely's attention, so they chose to eat there.

Aftre being seated and ordering their food they proceeded to do one of the things they had been doing a lot recently. Trying to pick a name. "How about Robin? Jamie? Leigh?" Phil listed, as their drinks arrived.

"I kind of like Leigh. How about Raileigh. My fathers name was Riley, and Raileigh would be like the female version of it. What do you think?" Keely suggested.

He smiled at her. "Okay, Raileigh it is. Now, on to middle names..." he agreed. "How about Alexandria, for the middle name?"

"Ugh...no. Her initials would be R-A-T. Keep thinking there," she teased.

"Alright, How about Morgan?" Phil suggested, as the food they ordered arrived.

"Yeah, I like that. Raileigh Morgan Diffy. At least we can cross one thing off of our list of things-to-do, she grinned as they ate their meal.

It was then that Phil noticed a man sitting three tables away from them. He was staring right at Keely. And, after several minutes of this, Phil started to get suspicious. Luckily, by now they were done eating and ready to leave. Phil left the money on the table for their server and quickly left with Keely in tow.

"What's the hurry, Phil?" she asked, wondering why they had to leave when they had planned to be there for at least another hour.

"That guy was staring at you the entire time we were eating," he explained, gesturing to the man, who had apparently followed them out of the resturaunt.

"Phil. We are in a mall, at least a hundred people are around us at any one time. No idiot would be stupid enough to approach..." she was proven quite wrong when the man did indeed approach them.

"Can we help you?" Phil asked attempting to be polite.

"Are you Keely Teslow?" the man asked, ignoring Phil.

Keely nodded, "How do you know my name? What do you want?" she asked, moving behind Phil.

Phil wrapped his arm around Keely's shoulder, giving her some comfort in this situation. "Get your hands off my daughter!" the man yelled, and pushed Phil out of the way. This action also aused Keely to fall, but Phil regained his balance in time to catch her, before she hit the ground.

"What are you doing! You idiot! If you haven't noticed that she's pregnant yet, you are completely blind!" Phil yelled, wrapping his arms around Keely once again, this time concerned for her and the baby's safety.

"Are you really my father?" Keely asked.

"Yes. Yes, Keely I am, and I missed you and your mom so much," he said.

"Prove it," Phil said, still unsure of the man. "If you are really her father why didn't you just ask us, rather than stalk us?"

"Who the hell are you? And, I'll humor you, I wasn't sure if it was my Keely. I would have looked kind of stupid if I had walked up to you and you hadn't been Keely wouldn't I?" he explained.

"Okay, one question, that only three people could possibly know the answer to. How did you get me to sleep when I was little?" Keely asked. SHe, Phil, and her father were the only ones who knew that. Not even he own mother knew.

"Lullaby, Lullaby Baby-o. And, I'll ask again, Who are you?" he answered and then gestured to Phil.

"Dad, this is Phil Diffy, he's my fiance, and the father of your grandaughter," Keely introduced them, placing her hands on her large stomach. "Phil, this is Riley, my father."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Phil said, and held out his hand, reluctantly, the man shook it back. "Ugh, Keel, we can go back home and you two can talk in private," he suggested, shifting the three bags he was carrying.

"Great idea Phil! Let's go!" Keely said as they went outside.

So, what did you think...review please, I'll hopefully pst more tomorrow.


	17. Interventions

Still not mine... though some will be,

Chapter 17: Interventions

When they arrived back at Phils house, Keely, Phil, and Riley (her father) went into the living room to talk. Riley politely asked Phil to let him and his daughter talk alone, and he reluctantly agreed.

After a while of patiently waiting by the door, he decided to go up to his room to start attempting constuction on the crib they had bought for their daughter. By the time he had finished, an hour had gone by. This didn't completely worry Phil, 'She hasn't seen her father in thirteen years. They probably have a lot of catching up to do,' he reassured himself. He headed downstairs and found the living room empty.

"Pim, where is Keely?" he asked his sister, as she walked by.

"Dunno, I just got back. Debbie dragged me to the retirement home. Boy, old people can wear you out."

"Thanks for the help..." he said under his breath. He searched the rest of his house and came up empty, 'Okay, now I'm worried'

"Phil, are you okay?" Barbara asked, coming inside from gardening.

"Keely's gone a.w.o.l. on him," Pim butted in from the couch, Phil glared at her.

"Oh, her father practcally dragged her back to her house. They started yelling a little in there," she explained, gesturing to the living room.

"Keely..." he grabbed the levitation gloves (sorry, couldn't remember the real name for them...) and rushed out of his house and down the street to where Keely used to live. Her room was on the second floor. He slipped the gloves on and pulled himself up to the roof, unfortunately her window was closed and locked and he couldn't get iin, but, she wasn't in there anyway.

Phil got down, quickly realizing that she might be on the computer, since her mother had moved it after Keely started living with the Diffy's.

He logged onto his screen name on AOL Instant Messenger.

_PDiffy: Keely? Are you okay?_

_SuperKawaii51190: No_

_PDiffy: What's wrong?_

_SuperKawaii51190: My dad won't let me out of the house. After you left the room we talked for a while. Then I jumped cause she kicked again, and then he went off on probably the longest rant ever about how irresponsible I am, and that he never wants me to see you again. Then your mom came in, and then my dad pretty much dragged me back here and locked me in. _

_PDiffy: I was over there outside your window, but it was locked and I couldn't get in._

_SuperKawaii51190: I'd let you in, but as we speak he's putting locks on the windows...actually more like bars. _

_PDiffy: Should I just try talking to your dad?_

_SuperKawaii51190: Not if you want to live..._

_PDiffy: ...--..._

_SuperKawaii51190: Okay, but it might not go well..._

_PDiffy: I'll be right over._

_PDiffy has signed off._

Just as he said, moments later he was at her doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Riley opened the door and stared evily at Phil. "What do you want?" he asked, not letting Phil enter.

"Keely. I want Keely," Phil stated as he watched her slowly come down the steps.

"No. What you have done to my daughter is completely unacceptable. You arent' coming anywhere near her again," Riley remarked, attempting to shut the door, but Phil blocked it.

"I love Keely. Nothing you can do will ever change that. Nothing can take her away from me. Her and Raileigh mean everything to me. And I'm not going to risk losing either of them, so if you care anything about your daughter you won't keep her locked up. If she wants to stay with me she can. You choose your path which left her fatherless for most of her life, I won't stoop to your level." Phil spoke confidently, looking at Keely the whole time. When he finished, she pushed her father out of the way and hugged Phil.

"I love you so much," she said, and they started walking back t his house, leaving Riley, dumbfounded after Phil's speech.

"I love you, too, Keel," he replied, kissing her lightly. "Oh, and by the way, I finished building the crib."

"Great job, Phil. Oww...that hurt..." she said, and then clutched her stomach

"Keel, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, going into over-protective mode.

**HAHAHA I'm Gonna stop here, just so I know for sure you'll all come back since I confused you so much last chapter. **


	18. Problems Part 1

**Still not mine... and I have to edit something... in the sixteenth chapter i said she was seven months, make that almost eight...**

Chapter 18: Problems (Part 1)

Riley had finally snapped out of his speechless state, and approached the two teenagers. Not to help, but to simply accomplish more yelling. "Keely Anne Teslow! You are sixteen years old and you let this...this degenerate ravage your body. What did your mother have to say about this? Get rid of it!" Riley yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that Keely appeared to be in pain.

Phil had had enough, he mached over to the six foot five man. "Look, I realize you don't like me, but Keely is my world, if you can't accept that, then stay the hell out of it! Keely has been my best friend since I got here, Almost two years ago. And why would we get rid of something we both want?" Phil exploded, glaring at this man.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I am your superior!" Riley yelled. "You rape and impregnate my daughter and pretend you actually care! What kind of worthless, scheming, idiot are you?" He yelled.

At that, Phil lost it. He drew his arm back and punched Riley square in the nose. "I didn't rape her. The man who did is in jail, where he belongs, and don't ever insinuate that I'd hurt Keely!" he said, and leaving Riley on his knees clutching at his now bloody and broken nose.

"Oww! Phil, somethings wrong," keely said, clutching her stomach again as he ran back over to her.

"Are you sure? What hurts?" Phil asked, growing more concerned.

"My stomach. Every few minutes I get these really sharp pains," she told him.

"We need to go to the hospital. Stay here, I'll be right back," he said and ran off to get his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Pim! Somethings wrong with Keely!" he yelled and grabbed the car keys.

Twenty minutes later they were at Pickford Hospital. They wouldn't let anyone back to see her. Not even Phil. He spent several minutes trying to explain the situation to them, but finally gave up when they threatened to throw him out.

One of the doctors came out to talk to Phil. The news wasn't good. "She is going into pre-term labor. There is a chance they won't survive. But since she is at Thirty five weeks they should be okay. You can come back now," Dr. Nash explained, and led Phil back to the room Keely was in.

**I'll post another chapter soon, I divided this one in half so I could go over the details in the next one so I promise I'll post again soon. **


	19. Problems Part 2

**Still not mine... Except Riley and Raileigh... The last chappie was hsort... so I'll make this a long one...**

Chapter 19: Problem (Part 2)

Phil entered Keely's hospital room, he immideately noticed how scared and nervous she looked. He moved over to the edge of the bed where he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Something's wrong. It's too soon for this," she cried, leaning her head against his shoulder and letting her tears fall.

"You'll be okay. I promise," he said, knowing full well that that wasn't up to him to decide.

She read his mind. "Phil, you can't promise something like that. Women die in childbirth all the time, so do their kids. There is a chance one or both of us won't make it out of this,"she reminded him, though that was not something he wanted to think about.

"Mr. Diffy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a while,"Dr. Nash reappeared in the room again. Reluctantly, Phil got up and kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her large belly for a moment before leaving.

It was several hours later when a nurse came and fetched him from the cafeteria

Meanwhile back wiht Keely...  
"Where the freaking hell is that bastard?" Keely cried. "He did this to me! This is all his fault! I'm going to freaking tear his freaking head off!"   
Dr. Nash laughed nervously, a nurse holding hand. "It's alright, we're looking for him as we speak...though I feel sorry for him when he arrives..." the good doctor said. "Keely, you know Phil loves you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you." her mother said, entering the room  
"My ass! What do you call this?" she screamed back.  
"Now, now, Miss Teslow, calm down," Dr. Ryan Nash sighed. "I understand how you feel-"  
"Shut up, you bastard! You have no freaking clue how much damn pain Phil's putting me through!"   
"Shut up!" Pim yelled. "Yes, it's Phil's fault for knocking you up, but it's the baby that's putting you through hell, not him!"  
"First off -ga'damn it, it freaking hurts!- I am NOT knocked up! Secondly, I have to -Phil, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!- blame it on someone I can actually beat the crap out of...at least, -Mom, it really hurts!- someone that puts up a fight!" Keely yelled, the tears sliding down her face.   
Just then Phil blew through the door and stood next to Keely, taking her right hand in his. "Keels, are you alright?"   
"Phil, it hurts so much," she cried, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I love you, but this is hell..."   
-dead silence- Pim, Mrs. Teslow, and the doctors stared at her.   
"A moment ago she was screaming bloody murder about how she'd take Phil's head off becasue he got her pregnant, now she's all over him..." Pim leaned over to Keely's mother.  
"Mood swings," the doctor said.  
"Ah..." Pim walked back over to Keely. "Miss. Teslow, would you like to start pusjing now?"  
"I don't give a damn, just get this baby out'ta me!" Keely cried, bearing down on Phil's hand as yet another contraction passed.  
"Alright, you're almost there..." Dr. Nash said as Keely cried out again.

She was sweating a lot and Phil noticed that there was an unusal amount of blood soaking into the sheets. It scared him but before he could think anymore about it Keely grabbed his hand and pushed again. He could feel her grip lessening with each push until she was laying back on the bed, her eyes halfway open as she rocked her head back and forth.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't push. Just...just let me go to sleep." She said as she clung onto his arm, pleading with him.

"Keel you can't." He said as a lump formed in hid throat.

"The head is out, we just need to get the shoulders out and then you are done. One more push is all we need." The doctor said as he looked up.

"Ok." she said as Phil helped her sit up. In what seemed like nothing short of a miracle, she bite down on her lip, grabbed his hand and pushed with every bit of energy she could.

"Congratulations, you have one, rather small, healthy, baby girl." The doctor said as he held the baby up and placed her on he mother's chest. Just as Keely reached up to touch the baby, her whole body went limp and one of the machines monitoring her started to beep feverishly. One nurse quickly picked the baby us as another jumped on the bed and started performing CPR. Phil jumped back as nurses and doctors ran around him calling out words he would never remember and yelling phrases back and forth to each other that seemed like a foreign language, time seeming to go in slow motion. One of the nurses gently pulled him towards the doors. "We're losing her!" was the last thing he heard just before the doors shut infront of him. He stood their stunned.

"Well, how's the baby? How's Keely?" Pim asked excitedly as they had kicked everyone else out a few moments prior to all of this. When she saw his face, she reached out towards him as he grabbed onto her, his knees gave way. They both sank to the ground as Mandy, Lloyd, Barbara and even Riley came up behind them.

"She had the baby...she is so beautiful...but Keel...something's wrong, I could feel it." he said in between sobs as tears ran down his face. Pim didn't know what to do so she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He continued to sob on her shoulder. "The line went flat...and she just laid there...I don't know what to do. Please God, don't do this. You can't take her from me. Take me, kill me. Just don't take her." He cried as he clung to his sister. Barb and Mandy dropped to their knees beside him and took the two in her arms as they all cied and Riley slide down the wall putting his head in his hands, Lloyd sitting next to him. Everyone's world seemed to be crumbling. They sat like that until they heard the doors open and the doctor walked out. All the color in Phil's face drained as he saw the amount of blood on the doctors outfit. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to stand up, the others quickly following.

**I'm gonna be ferociously mean and stop right there... I'll post more soon, reviews much appreciated...hehehehe I'm so evil...**


	20. Raileigh

**Only Raileigh and Riley are mine... everyone else... well...isn't... You didn't think I'd leave you anging for long did you?**

Chapter 20: Raileigh

"I'm sorry you had to witness that in there..." Dr. Nash started.

"No, no. This can't be happening," Phil whispered as more tears fell down his cheeks. "No, she's fine, she has to be." He said angrily.

"Yes, sir, she is stable. She went into shock and she lost a lot of blood,she's still somewhat anemic, but we stablized her. She'll make a full recovery. She just needs to rest, we also have her on oxyogen and fluids to help," The doctor said as he smiled warmly at everyone.

Phil sighed with relief, as tears of joy slid down his face. "She's going to be okay..." the words echoed in his mind, relaxing him a little.

"Where is Raileigh? Is she alright?" Phil asked.

"She is in the nursery. Very lively! Must take after her mother," the doctor smled.

"Can I see her?" Phil asked, now concerned for his pre-mature daughters safety.

"Right this way, sir," a nurse said, escorting him to the nursery while theothers stayed behind.

He wiped away another tear as his daughter was placed into his arms for the first time. As he cradled Raileigh in his arms he read the chart attatched to her crib in the neo-natal unit.

_Name: Raileigh Morgan Diffy_

_Date and Time of Birth: 22:44 2nd of October 2005_

_Length: 17 inches_

_Weight: 7lbs, 4 oz_

_Parents: Legal Father: Phil Diffy_

_ Legal Mother: Keely Teslow_

"Can I take her to Keely?" Phil asked the nurse.

The woman nodded. "She is still unconcious, but you can go see her."

A moment later Phil entered keely's room, followed by a nurse busing the see-through crib that held there daugter.

"Keel. Keely, it's me. I was so scared when I thought I was going to lose you. Please wake up, your baby wants to meet you," he said, holding his faughter once again. "Hey there, little one. Hopefully your mom will wake up soon so she can hold you. She's been waiting a long time to finally meet you," Phil said, as Raileigh cooed and grabbed his finger with her tiny hand, staring up into his chocolate brown eyes with her matching ones.

"Phil...?" Keely mumbled, groggily from the bed a few feet away.

"Hey, you're awake. I have someone who wants to meet you, here," he said, handing the pink bundle to Keely.

Phil sat on the edge of the bed like he had done earlier, his left arm around Keely's shoulder and the other one holding his daughter. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." he told her as Raileigh wrapped her fingers around her mothers ndex finger, and not letting go.

"I was scared , too. Phil, that I'd never get to see you again and never get to meet Raileigh," she said, kissing him gently.

He smiled, and kissed her back. "I guess it's a good thing that I finished putting that crib together this morning, huh?" he teased.

Keely laughed, "I love you, Phil."

"And I love you, both of you," he said, looking at Keely and then at their daughter.

"They said you went into pre-mature labor for two reasons. One: Your age, and two: you were under too much stress. But, when that line went flat," he said, gesturing to the machine "I was so terrified, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't hear, and couldn't talk. I was so scared for you. Everything was going in slow motion," pHil was almost crying again.

"The important thing is that it's over and were all alive. You, me, and Raileigh." Keely said, just as the small infat began to cry, she looked at him.

Phil smiled, "Alright, alright. I don't know why she likes this, I suck at singing." he said, referring to the times when his singing had calmed both mother and child.

"Apparently we think otherwise. Now, sing," Keely said, handing Raileigh to him, so he could rock her.

**"Lullaby Lullaby**

**Baby-o**

**Both of us know that it's time to go**

**Nighty, night, night**

**Sleepy bye-o**

**Lullaby baby-o**

**I love you so my baby-o**

**So much more than you'll ever know**

**From the top of your head to your cute little toes**

**I love you, my baby-o**

**Lullaby Lullaby**

**Baby-o**

**Both of us know that it's time to go**

**Nighty, night, night**

**Sleepy bye-o**

**Lullaby baby-o" **he finished singing just as their precious daughter fell asleep. He kissed her gently and laid her back in her crib as the nurse returned to take her back to the nursery. He turned to Keely and realized she, too was asleep. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and fell asleep with his hand intertwined with hers.

**Okay... this seems to be a good place to stop...and no cliffie here. Like I was really gonna kill her...hah! REview please!**


	21. A Day In The Life

**Only Raileigh and Riley are mine...no one else... and no, its not over... i still have a few plot twists up my sleeve... hehehehe and to the few of you who know what they are... keeep your mouths shut...TT an I'm tossing the wedding chapter so I can move on, its easier to transition out of like this**

Chapther 21: A Day In The Life...

Phil, Keely and nine-month old Raileigh were at the beach in Ocean City, Maryland. Luckily, they still had the use of the skyak's to get there faster. The past few months had been rather...hectic. Little Raileigh had recently mastered her crawling abilities, thus driving her parents nuts when she managed to move a few feet away without them knowing it. She could stand with help, but still hadn't taken her first steps or said her first words. She touched absolutely everything to figure out what exactly it was, and she loved mimicking people, which explains why they tried to avoid Pim as much as possible.

Keely had Phil were also effected, as one would expect, with Raileigh in their lives. Looking back on the past few months they realized just how much had changed. For one, they had become more mature. Riley had also given up on keeping Phil away from his daughter, and was even prepared to walk Keely down the aisle at their wedding last month. They had also decided to homeschool themselves so they could spend as much time with Raileigh as possible. As exhausting as it was taking care of the infant it was one hundred percent worth it. But, for the next week, they were enjoying Raileigh's first vacation.

"Come here, Rai!" Phil called, as the little girl crawled to her father. "Good, girl."

At his praise she made some undistinguishable sound and raised her arms, demanding to be picked up. He complied with her request and gently pulled her into his lap. "How's she doing?" Keely asked as she sat down next to him on the blanket. Little Raileigh held out her hands to her mother, who quickly took her into her own arms, laid her down across both of their legs and started tickling the child, who started giggling. She looked up at Phil with her chocolate eyes.

"Dada..." she cooed. Keely froze, Phil's eyes momentarily bugged out of his head. Raileigh wriggled out of her mothers grasp and rolled onto her stomach, crawling towards Phil. "Dada..." she echoed, sitting down in his lap.

By now, Phil and Keely had regained the ability to blink, and looked at each other. "Did she just say...?" Keely asked in shock. Phil nodded, still speechless. "Uh, huh."

"Hey, Rai, can you say 'Dada'?" Keely asked her just to make sure.

"DADA!" she said, rather loudly.

"Great job, Raileigh!" Phil praised her, sticking his tounge out at Keely, they had been wondering what she'd say first. "Can you say 'Mama'?" he asked her.

She shook her head and mumbled something that kind of sounded like her version of 'no'. Phil laughed.

"You want to go to the pool?" Keely asked him.

He nodded and grabbed the bags that were sitting on the blanket. Keely grabbed Raileigh and they headed off towards the hotel pool. It was only five feet in the deep end and they had Raileigh in a life vest the whole time. Keely walked Raileigh around while Phil swam a little. After a minute or two of lapping the pool, he stood in front of them again. He did a handstand, his feet sticking out of the water. Raileigh, being a little mischievous, grabbed his big toe and bit it. Luckily she released it fast when Keely said 'no' and Phil came up to the surface laughing and spitting water out of his mouth. By now, Keely had also burst out laughing, and Raileigh was giggling along, too.

"S---sorry, Phil..." she managed before continuing on her laughing spree.

Once they were back in their hotel room, Keely passed out on the bed, while Raileigh crawled around and managed to climb on the bed and cuddle up in her mothers arms, quickly falling asleep. "Too many beers..." he teased, grabbing the video camera.

**That's it for this chappie... I got these things from past experience... like my dad did the too many beers thing to me when i was two... and when i was at the ocean a few weeks ago i saw the toe thing... i just thought it would be really cute fluff, reviews much appreciated... now to work on the next chappie!**


	22. An Announcement

An Announcement:

Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been working my butt off trying to get our new pool up and running, since we had to tear down a fence and several trees for them to get the truck into our backyard... they finally put it up yesterday and soon I'll be on rock clean-up duty... and on top of that, its 95 degrees out and I can't get in it for a week. So please forgive me!

Also, I have decided to end this part of the story and start a sequel, I know, you probably all hate me. But, it would have really stuck trying to transition onto what I was trying to do. So, Give me a few days and I promise you a few chapters! Thank you for all your reviews... they are very appreciated. :)


End file.
